


A Viagem

by RubyCarbuncle



Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, Drama, M/M, Portuguese, Post-Hogwarts, Romance, Short One Shot, Songfic, Spiritual
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:14:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Remus estava prestes a embarcar em uma viagem para um lugar desconhecido, mas estava tudo bem, pois Sirius viera para acompanhá-lo.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Roupa Nova [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1840834
Kudos: 1





	A Viagem

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2020
> 
> Sexta e última one-shot de uma série de one-shots inspiradas em músicas da banda brasileira Roupa Nova.

_**"Há tanto tempo que eu deixei você** _

_**Fui chorando de saudade"** _

__________________

A Plataforma 9 ¾ estava completamente vazia, mas o Expresso de Hogwarts esperava por ele — por Remus. O trem iria partir em breve, Remus precisava se apressar.

Foi até a porta do vagão sem perceber que estava um trapo, o casaco cheio de poeira, os cabelos desgrenhados, as cicatrizes do rosto doendo mais do que nunca. Remus não precisava se importar com isso agora e também não precisaria se importar com isso nos outros dias, se é que o tempo existia ali. As cabines dentro do trem encontravam-se desprovidas de presenças — fossem elas humanas ou mágicas. Entretanto, Remus sabia que, em algum lugar por ali, alguém viera para acompanhá-lo naquela viagem.

Ele andou mais um pouco pelos corredores sentindo falta do carrinho de doces, daria tudo por um Sapo de Chocolate agora. _Mas tudo o quê?_

Remus não tinha _nada_ desde que Sirius morrera dois anos antes. A vida acabou naquele instante, não na Batalha de Hogwarts. Agora Remus estava livre, livre da dor de ser um lobisomem e livre do sofrimento de perder a todos que amava.

Ele parou na frente da última cabine do corredor, empurrou a porta de correr e sorriu ao ver Sirius Black com seus cabelos compridos e seus olhos cinzentos, esperando-o. 

— Achei que estivesse perdido — disse Sirius mal contendo sua alegria.

— E eu estava — falou Remus —, todo esse tempo. Agora, aqui com você, eu não estou mais.

Sirius levantou-se, lágrimas começaram a escorrer dos dois pares de olhos e um abraço iniciou-se depois que os dois corpos chocaram-se — _depois que as duas almas entrelaçaram-se._

A ausência do bater de corações era um tanto estranha, mas Remus constatou que isso era o de menos. Ele ainda podia sentir o cheiro dos cabelos de Sirius, o toque de suas mãos e o gosto dos seus lábios.

— Para onde vamos? — questionou Remus no momento em que se descolou de Sirius.

— Você vai ver.

Eles sentaram-se no banco, um ao lado do outro, e Remus deitou sua cabeça no ombro de Sirius — exatamente como fizera há tantos anos, quando eles começaram a apaixonar-se por pequenas coisas, quando eles eram apenas jovens bruxos sem preocupações com as mazelas de seu mundo.

Remus estava morto — a maldição imperdoável da morte o atingira no peito. Todavia, ele nunca se sentiu tão vivo e tão seguro. Perdera todos os medos, pela primeira vez só havia esperança e a promessa de uma eternidade ao lado de Sirius.

— Estou feliz que tenha vindo me buscar, Sirius — disse Remus fechando os olhos, não sabia se dormir era possível, mas não ligava, queria adormecer na luz de Sirius e viver nela para sempre. — Eu amo você, Padfoot.

— Eu amo você, Moony. E agora vamos finalmente ficar juntos, hoje, amanhã, depois, o tempo já não importa. Eu vim porque você me chamou. 

Remus nem percebera que a dor das cicatrizes havia passado, nem que suas roupas haviam mudado, tampouco havia percebido que ele e Sirius voltaram a ter dezesseis anos outra vez.

O tempo já não existia.

____________________

_**"O teu amor chamou e eu regressei** _

_**Todo amor é infinito"** _


End file.
